Window treatments typically include a flexible fabric or other means for covering a window in order to block or limit the daylight entering a space and to provide privacy. The window treatments for some covering materials, such as, cellular shades, Roman shades, and Venetian blinds, can include for example two to five parallel lift cords extending from a bottom bar to spools on a lift mechanism around which the lift cords are adapted to wrap. The lift mechanism may be rotated in a first rotational direction to wrap the lift cords around the spools and thus raise the bottom bar. The covering material collects on top of the bar as the bottom bar is raised, thus exposing the window and allowing daylight to enter the space. The lift mechanism may be rotated in a second rotational direction to unwrap the lift cords from around the spools and thus lower the bottom bar.
If the amounts of the lift cords that extend from the bottom bar to the respective spools on the lift mechanism are different from one another, the bottom bar may appear unlevel to an observer when viewed from the inside or the outside of the window. Accordingly, it is desirable to adjust the amount of the lift cords that extend between the spools on the lift mechanism and the bottom bar to be able to level the bottom bar. However, prior art methods of leveling the bottom bar involved difficult and/or inaccurate procedures, such as tying and retying knots and moving clamps, and sometimes required the bottom bar to be unassembled, which often required the use of tools.